Craftworld Vazz
This article is entirely fan made content and is non-canonical. Basic Background: During the ork raids on the catacombs of planet Sraw, The Farseers of Craftworld Vazz frowned as the near future would be surrounded in death, nothing they could do would make them escape this destruction, but they could limit the amount of it. An Imperial fleet Hailing from the planet Tosardos had the holy honor of having a almost clear shot at a Craftworld seized the moment and fired hundreds of toxic Bio-weapons. Within seconds the projectiles hit the Craftworld Releasing toxic gases, these weapons managed to; within a few minutes kill nearly half the population of Craftworld Vazz. The gasses somehow fused with most of the wraith bone constructs managing to melt them apart, reducing most of the shrines and great halls to bubbling puddles. Those Wraith structures not destroyed, still managed to suck in the deadly gasses. Trapping the gasses inside, the Bone stopped the spread of toxins but, the poison spread throughout the Wraith bone, infecting the whole Craftwolrd, Changing the color from a polished white to a sick dark purple every passing day. The poison still flows through the bone, making it impossible for any Bone singer no matter how skilled to add or repair any damaged or new Wraith constructs. Due to this attack the military of Craftworld Vazz went from 8 large flexible forces to hundreds of tiny but solid strike teams. Not being able to field lots of tanks or other skimmers the strike forces are made up mostly of troops who are teleported down on or into there target. Heavy in aspects the forces try to strike as fast as possible, with the least amount of casualties. Though almost the entirety of the Craftworld is in some sort of warrior path, those Eldar not following the path of the warrior, still have to dawn armor in the form of guardians, and join the strike forces in every conflict. Guardians wear the colors of Talkenesh’s banner, the god who warned the farseers of Slaneesh. Strike teams are usually supported by a falcon that remains from the original 8 armies. These falcons are regarded as relics, as they are the only few vehicles the Craftworld contains. The Craftworld is led by a council of seers who are each occupied by a warlock. They sit in the Jade hall a massive building filled with old artifacts and sacred runes. Protected by the warriors of fate whose black armor and orange spears reflect off the halls massive doors. Inside the hall the farseers discuss the path of the Craftworld. When the Fraseers die in battle or other causes There warlocks continue where the farseer left off to make sure there is no delay in leader ship. The farseers are in constant search of another world that could support the inhabitants of Craftworld Vazz wether that means another Craftworld or a human planet. If the Farseers find a hosbitable place they will leave Craftworld Vazz and leave the poluted ruins behind. As the Posion gets stronger feasting on the Wraith bone, the Craftworld continues to turn a dark purple, reminding each Eldar what there fate could be. Talkenesh is the only god the Eldar of Craftworld Vazz worship. He warned the farseers of Slaneesh, defeated the Tyranid hive fleet For'unda, and continues to direct the Farseers on the right course of action. It is he, who planted his banner in the chest of the deamon prince Markonda. Thru his will the Eldar of Craftworld Vazz have planned to fight there way out of the poisned Craftworld and onto a pure world. Every aspect follows the many traits of Talkenesh. The colors of his banner is worn by the guardians on the entirity of there armor, while the aspects wear the colors on there arms. Though Talkenesh warns that the Eldar of Craftworld Vazz can only live through the pursuit of the warrior path, some Eldar take time to learn the more peacefull aspects of Talkenesh they are often frowned upon, and openly mocked, for the majority of the Craftworld is prepared for battle. Heros: ---- Autarch Xyldekio: He commanded the first strike teams to victory on the planet of Corxcs, crushing the imperial threat to the ancient Eldar tombs beneath the surface. He slayed the Hive tyrant that killed 20 guardians and warlock Hornade. Kepping it's skull for a trophy, he led the remaning Dire avengers to victory on the great plains of Auslthang. He lost his spear in the throat of a Carnifex but managed to cleave off a claw which he now uses as his spear. Farseer Vazquez: Commands raiding force 121B and A the " dead raiders". He Fought off Eldar attacks of precious shrines on the planet Forgate. Annihlated the Ork Waaaagh threatining Craftworld Vazz. Deystroyed the Dark angle base and fleet at planet Tagafu. Burned 68 human settlements to the ground. Raided countless tau camps. And beat down a chaos incursion, when The Craftworld thought his raiding forces were dead. Farseer Uldandash: He has a particular hate For the Imperium of man. Leading his Forces into the heart of a space marine army he forced the marines to fall back, and were cut down as they ran. Personally he thrust his spear into the hull of a Leman Russ impaling its driver and setting off the ammuntion. He beat a blood angels Commaner in Colse combat. Slayed countless Comissars, and freed the planet Gardana from Imperial Guard control. Autarch Harsar: He led a group of banshees into the heart off a Tyranid swarm eradicating the Synapse beasts controlling the masses, and fought his way out slaying all Tyranids in his path saving the holy palace of Badxadsa. special units---- The Warriors of Fate: These Warrior are priests of Talkenesh, who devoted there life to the warrior path. They Wear Holy Black armor made from the sheild of Talkenesh that was made from the fires of heaven. They hold orange spears made from Talkenesh's. The spears can link the Warriors to the thoughts of Talkenesh bringing the warriors even closer to him. It was told that once a Stirke forces numbers grew so low, that these Warriors were called in to oust the Imperial threat. They struck like lighting killing everything in there path, the armor turned red, and the spears glowed green. entire Guard companies was wiped out, by a handfull of these warriors with no lose of there own. Standing victorius on the bodies of the governor and his personal escort, they vanished leaving behind destruction. That was the last anyone has ever seen these Warriors fight in battle, but the Stories shall live forever. Talkeneshi: These Eldar Live in the core of the Craftworld and are worshiped as gods as they are belived to be direct desendants of Talkenesh. Having immense Physic power they can stop Approaching fleets many miles away. Lokarch: Comparable to Exarches of other Craftworlds, The Lokarach are the ones responsiable for the traning of the many warrior paths. They fight alongside the unit they think are the most deserving, in battle. Honoring the Unit for enternity. The Lokarach are reguarded as one of the most holy and important Eldar in the Vazz Craftworld